


Ordeal

by vayleen



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vayleen/pseuds/vayleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no business like show business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordeal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written June, 2006 | Revised November, 2012

“How much does one have to sacrifice to become famous?”

Seiya stared darkly out the window, thinking out loud as Yaten stormed into the rundown apartment and slammed the door. Unfortunately the door did not catch on the corroded lock the first time so Yaten turned back around and slammed it again. Frustrated, she kicked and screamed at it for good measure, breaking the heel on her boot. Yaten brushed away the bangs of her platinum hair with shaking fingers as tears streamed down her face. She turned and looked around, uncharacteristically wide-eyed. Taiki was buried in a book, propped on a pillow in the corner. Seiya continued to stare out the window.

In truth, Taiki hadn’t been able to comprehend a single sentence in her book since Yaten stormed in. She visibly cringed at Seiya’s callous comment and glared hotly at the head of unkempt black hair, which stubbornly refused to look anywhere but the window. So she didn’t blame Yaten when she quickly limped into the only bedroom and locked the door, but she was still annoyed that she would have to jimmy the lock once again just to use the bathroom.

“You could use more tact, Seiya,” Taiki said, unable to keep the edge of her voice suppressed. 

Seiya merely shrugged. “We agreed to take turns with this. It’s not my fault this producer likes blondes over brunettes.”

Taiki, furious now, was about to throw her book at the other woman, nevermind the window, overdue rent and less-than-understanding landlord. But she paused as she noticed the tremors in Seiya’s shoulders. When a strangled sob escaped her, Taiki rushed across the small room and wrapped her arms around Seiya instead.

“I wish there was another way. I wish I could save her, you...”

Taiki shushed her and gently rocked her back and forth. “Yaten will be fine, Seiya...”

“I’m the leader. I shouldn’t be letting this happen. Kakyuu would hate me if she knew I was letting this happen...”

“Kakyuu will never know,” Taiki whispered firmly. She paused, stroking Seiya’s hair. “Yaten understands that this is the quickest way to make it showbusiness. We all do. We’ll do what we need to find her.”

“Right,” Seiya said as she stared out the window. She leaned forward, letting her forehead hit the cool glass and watched her breathe form vapors on the glass. Another day’s burden of guilt and stress settled on her shoulders as she silently pleaded with whatever powers might be listening that their break would come sooner rather than later. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take. “We’ll do what we have to.”


End file.
